


Lady With The Red Dress

by StardustDragon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you waiting for someone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady With The Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE AFFILIATED IN ANY OFFICIAL CAPACITY WITH RT/AH/FH PLEASE DO NOT VIEW THIS CONTENT. YOU DO NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION TO USE MY CONTENT.

Joel sighs and lets his head hit the wall next to his desk. It’s been a long week, and he doesn’t feel like spending the night alone. 

With barely a thought, he gets up, locks his computer, and clocks out for the weekend. 

He goes home, showers, and puts on a nice pair of jeans and a collared shirt before heading out to a local bar. 

The bar is full of unfamiliar faces, so he goes up to the bar and leans on it next to a woman in a red dress because there aren’t anymore seats. The bartender recognizes him and slides him a beer. Joel nods his thanks and turns his back to watch the room. 

The woman next to him is playing with her phone, probably watching the time or waiting for a call. But for ten minutes, she does nothing else but sip at the coke in front of her, always putting her hand over the top when she isn’t looking. 

Finally, Joel decides to say something. 

“Are you waiting for someone?”

She looks up at him, and Joel is struck by how familiar her eyes look. But he can’t pin it before she opens her mouth, her voice a natural-sounding alto. 

“I think he stood me up,” she shrugs, bringing Joel’s attention to her exposed shoulders. The neckline is just below her collarbones, and there’s a flowing pattern down to where the dress stops at her knees. Her shoes remind him of something he’d heard called “fuck me heels,” or something. He doesn’t really listen when Burnie talks. 

“That’s a shame.” Joel swigs his beer down and waves at the bartender for another. 

“Not really. He was a dick anyway.”

“Then why meet him?” 

She waves his question off and takes a sip of her coke. “A better question would be, why are you here alone?”

“I needed a break from work. Sitting behind a desk all day gets…tiring.” 

She laughs. “I feel that.” 

The guy next to Joel leaves, and Joel takes his seat, now more at level with her. She turns sideways, her right hand on her coke and her legs crossed.

“So can I ask your name?” 

Joel raises an eyebrow, but tells her. “And you are?”

She leans in and smirks at him and god damn. “Someone looking for a good time.” 

Her eyes are twinkling with mischief and when he looks away, flushed, she takes a drink. He coughs and adjusts in his seat. 

She buys his third beer, and he feels like he’s already drunk, intoxicated with her as he is. 

According to her, she works for a company doing editing work on videos. He tells her he does similar, on top of some acting work, and they spend forever talking about editing styles. Joel keeps trailing off, getting lost in her eyes and her passion for her work. 

After a while, he decides to ask to see some of her stuff. “Maybe you could show me…back at my place?”

She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of him. “For the police. In case, you know, I go missing tonight.” Her eyes are full of laughter, though, and Joel stands as she does. 

As they walk down the street to Joel’s apartment, they continue to laugh and joke on each other, and halfway there she links their fingers together. 

Joel unlocks the front door and she steps inside first, pulling him in with a flirtatious smile. 

She presses him against the wall and leans up, the height difference noticable even in her heels, and kisses him square on the mouth. 

After a long moment, she pulls back and kisses his throat. He swallows hard and holds in a whimper. She smirks against his neck, knowing she just found a sensitive spot. 

“Fuck, okay, um,” he starts, grabbing her waist and pulling her against him. 

“Bedroom?” she asks quietly. 

It takes a moment to figure out what she’s asking, but they get there eventually and she makes him lay on his back as she climbs into his lap. 

In a sudden move of aggression, Joel grinds their hips together. She moans his name loudly, but that’s not the voice she’s been talking in all night. It sounds all too like-

“Ray?” 

She freezes on top of him, and yeah, now Joel can see the similarities behind the makeup and wig. “I-…”

But if anything, Joel’s arousal is heightened. He reaches up and gently pulls Ray down so that their lips meet, and then everything resumes. 

—-

The next morning, Joel wakes up to a cold bed and a stale mouth. He groans and rolls over to get up, noticing a pair of red heels on the floor. Next to it is a red dress and a wig. Joel almost laughs. 

Ray is still there, then. Joel wonders what he’s wearing. 

He brushes his teeth and takes his morning bathroom break before heading into the kitchen to find Ray’s back to him, cooking something on the stove, dressed in nothing but one of Joel’s hoodies. It falls near his knees. 

Joel comes up behind him and wraps his arms around the smaller man’s waist, pressing his face into Ray’s neck. 

“Morning,” he mumbles through a yawn. 

“Morning,” Ray replies, his voice a little worried, waiting for Joel to tell him to get out. 

“You weren’t drinking last night,” Joel states. 

Ray can feel the ache in his chest. He shrugs half-heartedly, hoping he at least doesn’t get hit. 

Joel turns him around and Ray is startled by the fond look in his eyes. 

He kisses Ray softly and Ray’s heart is pounding at a million miles an hour and he doesn’t know what to do.

Joel pulls back and Ray thinks he’s going to throw up when he says, “We should do that again when I’m sober.”

It’s enough to make Ray surge up and kiss Joel hard, forgetting everything until the smoke alarm goes off. 

They break apart and throw the pan into the sink, dousing it with water and clicking off the stove. 

When they look at each other again, they’re both standing there awkwardly, unsure what to do, until one of them laughs. 

They go out for breakfast instead.


End file.
